1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infrared touch control module. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembling infrared touch control module.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many display devices employ built-in or add-on infrared touch control modules. The infrared touch control module provides a touch control function on the screen of the display device and may further provide another touch control function about the setting of the display device, such as voice volume, color contrast or brightness, to take the place of conventional physical keys disposed on the front frame of the display device to allow more different appearance designs to be made in the front frame. However, each infrared touch control module is designed to have a frame of a fixed size to be adapted to a corresponding display device of a specific size, and an active touch area of the infrared touch control module is designed to be within an active display area of the display device, so that the range of the active touch area is not adjustable.
Although some assembling infrared touch control modules are developed afterward, each assembling infrared touch control module is also designed to have a frame of a fixed size to be adapted to a corresponding display device of a specific size. For example, a detachable waterproof infrared touch screen frame has been provided and includes four integrally formed infrared filtering frames. Each infrared filtering frame is of a frame body structure with a cavity and peripheral walls, and ports of the adjacent infrared filtering frames are seamlessly connected through corner parts and closed waterproof rings. A circuit board is arranged in the cavity of each infrared filtering frame, and a control circuit element, an infrared transmitting element and an infrared receiving element are welded on the circuit board.
For users, each above-mentioned infrared touch control module is adapted to a corresponding display device of a specific size but not adapted to another display device of another specific size. For designers, each above-mentioned infrared touch control module has an active touch area of a fixed size, so that there is no extended area for adding additional touch control function. Display devices of different sizes need infrared touch control modules having frames of different sizes, resulting in many molds of the frames and higher cost.